


An Unfortunate Fall... In the Sidra

by castleshadows



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleshadows/pseuds/castleshadows
Summary: After a drunk night at Ritas, Feyre wakes up unable to remember anything that happened that night. Rhys politely reminds her of her embarrassing fall.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	An Unfortunate Fall... In the Sidra

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooooo... this was my first try at a fanfic. I liked how it turned out for a first time at least, and I hope to get better at writing.  
> Go follow my tumblr: officiallyfaebae  
> Go follow my tiktok: booklover_hub

My head pounded. It felt like someone had taken a sword to my skull. With the sort of headache I had, I wouldn't have been surprised if that really was the case seeing as I could barely open my eyes without being hit by a wave of pain. 

Groaning, I turned over just a little. The new position helped my headache just enough that I was able to blink groggily and look around. Most of it was blurred thanks to the sleep that still marred my vision, but I could make out the still sleeping form of Rhys about a foot away from my face. His head was turned towards the opposite wall but he still had his arm slung over my waist. 

I poked at his shoulder and he was awake instantly turning over so that I could see his face. Rhys looked infinitely better than I felt and the thought made me resent him a little bit. Seeing that I was awake, he gave me a small smile and brushed the hair back from my eyes. The movement jostled my head just enough that the headache came back in full force. 

I moaned in discomfort and closed my eyes again. Rhys chuckled from beside me, the vibrations of his voice soothing my pain. 

“This is why you don’t drink two bottle of wine, and then do shots, Feyre Darling,” he chided. I blushed and tried to remember the events from last night, but my mind came up empty. As if Rhys knew exactly what I was trying to do he sent me a couple mental images down the bond. 

...  
I—Rhys— watched as Feyre—I— downed another two shots alongside Mor. I shook my head reaching for my beer to take a long sip. This was going to be a very long night.  
...  
Feyre struggled to walk, tripping over her own two feet so much I had to abandon my drink and haul her up. Leaning heavily on my shoulder she slurred something incoherent. I nodded like I understood, keeping her happy and steered us towards the door. Unfortunately Mor ran by at that moment and dragged Feyre off again to dance.  
…  
I had finally gotten Feyre to put down the drinks and go out the door. She had sobered up a bit, but was still drunk enough to stumble down the street with Cassian. He had his arm slung around her shoulder, teaching her a drunk song about a farmer.  
“There was an old farmer who lived on a rock…  
He sat in the meadow just shaking his—”  
My eyes widened and I looked around for any children nearby.  
“Fist at some boys who were down by the crick…  
Their feet in the water their hand on their—”  
I felt like I should put a stop to this song, but after the first surprise I was oddly intrigued. The song went on for a couple more verses until it ended with a loud—  
“IF YOU THINK THIS IS DIRTY YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!”  
Cassian looked immensely proud of himself, Feyre even more so. I laughed a little at their antics, but it quickly turned to a groan when Feyre tripped over her own feet and fell off the bridge into the Sidra, Cassian in tow.  
…  
I was thrown back into the present, and my skull started to hurt again. I buried my face in my hands. 

“Did I really fall in the Sidra?” I croaked. 

Rhys nodded sympathetically.

“Though the only people that saw were Cassian and I,” he rubbed at his neck sheepishly, “And a couple others….”

I turned beet red. How many? I said through the bond not trusting my voice right now. 

Only thirty or so… he replied. 

Pulling a pillow over my head I gave one good scream and pulled myself out of bed, praying to the gods that no one would mention my drunken fall. **

**I tripped a little bit, but thankfully Rhys was already right behind me. He helped me walk over to the toilet where I immediately emptied the contents of my stomach. 

“Maybe you should stay in bed today Feyre darling, I’m sure everyone would understand.”

“No Rhys,” I pulled myself up and bent down over the sink to wash the taste of vomit out of my mouth, “I am going to get up today and go about as normal. I don’t want people to think I’m hiding after last night's fiasco.” Despite how much I wanted to.

I got dressed—albeit slowly—and managed to look somewhat presentable regardless of my massive hangover. The stairs however presented yet another challenge, and after five minutes of trying not to fall on my face I gave up and winnowed to the kitchen. 

Pretty much everyone was already there, Cassian, looking like absolute shit, Amren and Mor, somehow radiant as ever and Azriel still nowhere to be seen. Probably being nursed to health by Elain, who like Rhys, went to Ritas but didn’t have enough to get drunk. 

As I appeared in the kitchen Cassian turned to me. “You look awful,” He stated.

I snorted, “Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.”

I grabbed a large stack of pancakes from a nearby plate and proceeded to drown them in syrup. A couple minutes of eating later and I was already feeling immensely better. So far, no one had mentioned the fact that both Cassian and I had taken a late night swim, and hopefully no one would care. Unfortunately, Mor stopped her conversation with Rhys to smirk at me, and I immediately knew that whatever she was going to say would embarrass me to no ends. 

“Sooo…” she teased, “Is there something you two would like to tell us?”

Cassian frantically shook his head, obviously not without the same fears I had. 

Mor just smiled harder, “You do know there are baths for that sort of thing right? No need to go jumping in the Sidra to…” 

I didn’t listen to whatever she was about to say before I grabbed the nearest pancake and threw it at Mor’s head. I got complains about syrup in her hair for the next three days.


End file.
